Us Against The World
by tmizzy2125
Summary: Sonny, I love you! But it seems like you've gone through so much trouble to ignore me saying this! Why won't you listen to me? Joy listens to me go on about you for hours and she has ADHD! Sonny, it's us against the world!... and monsters... -Chad
1. Sonny, Why Do You Always Mess Things Up?

I own nothing

Sonny, Why Do You Always Mess Things Up?

Chad's POV

Today was the day. The day I was finally going to tell Sonny that I really like her. I was so excited I ran right into Sonny in the hallway. Sonny looked like she was having the best day ever which was something because it was 8:30 am.

"What are you so excited about?" I asked.

"Well my little sister's plane will arrive in about half an hour and I have a boyfriend! Wait, why do _you _care?"

A…a b-boyfriend!? Sonny, why do you have to go and mess things up _every time _I think things are going good for me. A sister too huh? Eh, not important.

"I don't care… wait you have a sister?" As I said that I tried to imagine two Sonnys in one day… And she has a boyfriend now… Okay it's settled… Today might just be the day I commit suicide.

"Yeah, but you don't care remember?" Sonny said with a smirk on her face.

"Whatever!" I said before storming off to my set. I rehearsed the newest episode of Mac Falls and when I was done I set out for the cafeteria. Sure, I was an hour too early for lunch but I needed my alone time...

"Hiya!"

I jumped and turned around to find a girl who looked like she was about 13. She had straightened brown hair that wasn't light brown, but it also wasn't dark brown. Her green eyes complimented her blue and white shirt perfectly, underneath which she wore an extra long tank top. She wore white leggings that stopped around her knees and her shoes had thin stripes of blue, jade, and white. In her hair was a hair band with brown, blue, and the same jade color as her shoes. My point: if she were about three or four years older I would've asked her out.

"Who _are _you and why'd you scare me!?" I almost yelled. Believe it or not she just gave me a slightly familiar 'you're so stupid' look and sat down next to me.

"My name's Joy," She said holding out her hand for me to shake it, "and I'm sorry I scared you."

I shook her hand and said, "I'm-"

"Chad Dylan Cooper? Yeah I know. I'm a big fan of your show," She said with a sweet smile. Yes! Chalk up one more fan for the Mac Falls side!

"What're you doing here? I've never seen you on any of the shows that shoot here," I said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm here for a visit from New York," She said. She smiled again so I could see that she only had one dimple. Weirdly, at this point I was almost _wishing _that this girl was a few years older. She liked me but she wasn't an obsessed fan, which was a good change of pace. I liked it.

"Well, I gotta go. I'm supposed to be in a sword fighting scene in Mackenzie Falls now. I've been practicing all week with Portlyn but she's just not that good… It kinda stinks," I said standing up.

"You can fight with a sword? Like fencing or like double edged thicker swords you see in pictures with knights?" She was obviously very interested in swords but didn't know very much about them.

"The second one," I said.

"No way! Really?"

Great. She was starting to sound like an obsessed fan.

"'Cause I can fight with that kind of sword too!"

Hmmm. She wasn't as tall as Portlyn but with the right camera angles, a wig, and some makeup, she could stand in for Portlyn. Trust me, _anyone _who has even _picked up_ a sword before now would be better than Portyln.

"How would you like to be o Mackenzie Falls?" I said with a slight smile.

"I would love to! Let me get my sword!" she said sprinting off towards the doors.

"Your… sword?"

She halted and turned around.

"Yes… a _sword_. You know, we were just talking about them?"

"They let you bring a _sword _on a plane?"

"Well, it helps when you have a cute face… and when you're a stunt person for Condor Studios. See, I'm gonna be fighting with my big sis on her show this week. She's pretty good with a sword but not as good as me." This reminded me of something, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Who's your big sis?"

"You probably know her. Her name's Sonny," and with that she walked out the door the same way Sonny would've walked out the door if she was in a hurry.

**So how was it? I'm going to be writing the second chapter immediately, but after that I need reviews to write so review and I'll write! :D Hope you liked it!!!**


	2. I'm SO sorry!

I own nothing

I'm SO Sorry!

Sonny's little… sister? On _my _show? What've I gotten myself into? About ten minutes later on the set of the Falls, little miss 'I can sword fight too!' walked in. She was dressed in the Falls uniform and she had a sheathed sword in her hand. My hairstylist pulled her into a chair and after about five minutes she was wearing a wig styled to look like Portlyn's hair.

"So how's this gonna work? Who's supposed to win?" She tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy. She looked enough like Portlyn to pass as her during the fight scenes.

"Mackenzie wins," I said like it was obvious. Well, it _was _obvious! Mackenzie _always _wins. We were about to walk over to the set to practice before we filmed when the director decided to film the close up shots of Portlyn first. Joy handed Portlyn her sword (which Joy calls 'Feather Dust' because it's extremely light compared to most swords) and sat down next to me. We were chatting for a little while. I really liked her but in a totally almost brother and sister type way.

"I'm hungry. Wanna get something to eat? I would go by myself, but to tell you the truth I walked into the cafeteria by accident earlier," she said with a guilty smile on her face.

"Sure," I said with a slight laugh, "So, if Sonny's from Wisconsin, how are you from New York?"

"No, no, you misunderstood me. I'm not _from _New York, that's just where I was before I came here. Since Sonny got to come here to Hollywood, I convinced my Mom to let me go to a camp that allows kids to stay year-round if they want. That's where I learned sword fighting. It's an actual Camp Half-Blood like in that book Percy Jackson and the Olympians the Lightning Thief. It's got everything like in the books except Pegasus flying of course. It's dangerous, _very _dangerous, but I'm one of the top fighters in the camp! My team _always _wins capture the flag! You should come sometime!"

"And risk messing up my face _and _my hair? Well… maybe some other time… here's the cafeteria."

We walked in to see a lot of people there including… no way… Sonny and some… _guy! _When she looked at me her smile turned sour, but then her eyes found Joy, who was standing next to me, and she smiled again. Joy smiled back politely, but I got the weird feeling that she didn't mean it. We walked over to her and that… _guy._

"Jake, this is my sister Joy and my…_ friend _Chad," Sonny said.

"Nice to meet you," _Jake _said shaking both mine and Joy's hands.

"I gotta go, kay honey?" Sonny said to Jake.

"Yeah, I'll see you later!" He said waving to her as she walked out. He made to walk out, and I don't know why, but I stopped him.

"Listen," I said without thinking, "If you hurt her, you're gonna be sorry."

You'll never guess what he did next. He _laughed _at me! I wanted to punch him but I knew better then to start a fight.

"What? Is a pretty boy like you going to beat me up if I mess with little Sonny?" he sneered.

"Dude you don't know what I can do!" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Then Joy chimed in.

"Ya know what dude? Chad's right! If you mess with my sister you're gonna pay for it. _Big time._"

"Oh, good, I have a pretty boy _and _a ten year old girl after me. Whatever shall I do?" He said.

"I'm thirteen! _Thir-teen!_" Joy shouted at him, "And Chad is no…" She turned to me with a look of guilt on her face.

"You are kind of a pretty boy," She said biting her lip.

"I am not!" I yelled, "_and _I could beat you up if I wanted to!"

"Yeah! He can fight with a sword!" Joy said with her hands on her hips, "I can too!"

"Let me see, then," he said with a smirk. I bet he thought we were lying and he had just cornered us. Joy grabbed my right arm and pulled my sleeve up to look at my watch.

"You could've asked 'what time is it'," I said pulling my arm out of her grip and pulling my sleeve down.

"Yeah, but that would've meant waiting for you to pull up your sleeve, look at your watch, and tell me what time it is," she said crossing her arms.

"So looking at my watch yourself was faster?" I asked.

"Well-my-I- it was my ADHD okay!?"

"Whatever!" I said, "look, Jake, we can prove it to you if you come with us to the Falls."

"Cool!" he said and he followed me and Joy to the set of the Falls. When we got there we found that Portlyn was done and everyone was waiting for me and Joy. Joy picked up Feather Dust and unsheathed it. The sword was surprisingly made of bronze instead of… well whatever swords were usually made out of. I picked up my sword which was silvery in color so I assumed it was made of steel or something. We got into the positions we were supposed to start the fight in. We started fighting, mostly just one person swinging their blade and the other blocking it. At one point Joy did this really cool move where she ducked down as I swung my sword horizontally and then hit the base of my blade so hard with her sword that it knocked my sword right out of my hand. I hoped she still remembered that _I _was supposed to win this fight. I dove for my sword and grabbed it just in time to block her blade from swiping across my chest. Using my sword I pushed her back so hard she fell against a fake tree. She stood up and swiped at me again but this time I wasn't ready for her. This is the part where my director gets to say 'I told you so' because he warned me that I shouldn't be using real swords to fight. I forgot to block my right side this time and the sword hit right in the middle of my upper arm. The searing pain was almost too much for me to bear, but I stayed in character. My left hand was closed around my right arm and my right arm wielded my sword. It hurt like crazy but I still manage to fight Joy a little more and finally disarmed her (in reality she pretty much let go of the sword so I could knock it out of her hand.) After the scene finished, Joy ran out of the room and streaked down the hall.

"Stay!" she commanded before she ran out the door.

"Dude, are you okay?"

I looked over and Jake was walking towards me with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah I-I'm fine," I said. I took my left hand off my arm to see it covered in blood, which made me nauseous. I can't look at my own blood. I can look at other people's blood, but not mine. I looked at my right arm an almost fainted. My clothes were slowly soaking up the blood and the gash in my arm was almost down to my bone.

Joy jogged in, grabbed my left wrist, and pulled me into my dressing room. She pulled me right into a chair and grabbed my right arm, pushed my sleeve up, and pulled something out of her pocket.

"_OW!_"

"Sorry! I had to disinfect it!" she said. She pulled a bandage out of her pocket and wrapped it around my arm.

"Alright, so now you need to get changed out of those bloody clothes," Joy said.

"What are you, British?" I asked jokingly.

"Ha ha real funny," She said while searching through my closet. At this point I almost forgot that she was Sonny's sister and not mine. She pulled out a baby blue t-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans and threw them at me.

"Here, put these on," she said and she walked out of my dressing room and closed the door. After I got changed I opened the door and sure enough she was still waiting there. Joy walked back into my dressing kept walking until she found a mirror. She held it up and I saw myself. I had some blood on my face and my hair was all messed up.

Joy lightly pushed me back into the chair and set to work immediately on my hair. When she was done it looked… exactly how it usually does. I put my hand through my hair and it was really soft. Joy threw a moist rag onto my lap for me to wipe the blood of my face. I looked relatively normal compared to how I looked before. The only differences being that I wasn't in my Mackenzie Falls uniform and that you could see the bandage on my arm, which was getting very bloody at this point.

Sonny's POV

"Nico, have you seen Joy?"

"No, Sonny, I haven't seen her since before lunch."

"Any idea where she is?"

"Well I heard there was a sword fight in one of the scenes at Mackenzie Falls. If she heard about it you _know _she would be there."

"Okay thanks Nico, I'll try there."

Chad's POV

"I should probably change your bandage now, it's getting really bloody," Joy said.

"'K," I said and I held up my right arm. Joy took off the old bandage and threw it in the trash. She was about to pull the new bandage out of her pocket when Miss Sonshine came walking in.

"Hey Chad, have you seen J- Oh my gosh, what happened!?" Sonny's eyes fell straight on my arm, which was cut very deeply.

"I forgot to block my right side," I said in a casual tone. Her eyes flickered to Joy, who had been biting her lip nervously and had smiled guiltily when Sonny looked at her. Sonny sighed and walked over to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I could see the worry in her eyes. I looked at Joy who was watching the scene intently like it was the episode of her favorite show that she had been waiting all month for and something clicked. She _wanted _Sonny to notice my injury. She fixed my hair because she knew Sonny was going to be looking for her soon. And she wanted to take Jake out of the picture so that Sonny and I would have a moment. How did Joy know I liked her? I never told Joy… unless… maybe Sonny told Joy that she likes me…

"I almost cut down to your Humorous bone! Hmm." Joy said giggling slightly, "Maybe now you'll be funny!"

"Uh! I'm funny!" I said looking at Joy.

I turned to Sonny with disbelief written all over my face, "I'm funny right? Right?"

"Yeah, funny _looking!_" Sonny and Joy said at the same time. Then they burst out laughing. Joy finished bandaging my arm and then me, Sonny, and Joy all walked over to the cafeteria to pick up the lunch we never managed to get. We sat down at a table and chatted while we ate. After we finished I walked with Joy and Sonny over to the set of _So Random! _And that was where things went wrong… for Jake anyways…

**Oooh, I wonder what happens! (Note: I may be the author but I have **_**no **_**idea where this story's going) Please read and review! Hope you liked it!**


	3. ByeBye Sham Guy

I own nothing

Bye-Bye Sham Guy

We finally got to the prop house.

"See you girls later," I said winking. Sonny and Joy tried to give me a 'your so obnoxious' look but burst out laughing before they could.

Just as I was walking out Jake walked into the prop house. Joy's expression wasn't of joy, as her name might imply, but of… well… picture the look the alpha male of one pack of wolves would give to the alpha male of another opposing pack of wolves. Imagine the hate in that wolf's eyes. That was the exact look in Joy's eyes, like she truly hated this guy.

"Hey," Jake said walking over to Joy and Sonny and putting his arms around them, "Who are my two favorite girls?" I'm not sure, but it looked exactly like Joy mouthed the words 'not me'

"Um… I promised Chad that I would, uh, change the bandages on his arm again, so I have to go," Joy said and she walked out the door and saw I was still standing there. She grabbed my wrist and pulled my over to the Mackenzie Falls set. She let go and sat down on the sofa.

"I hate him _so _much," she said running a hand through her hair, "Sonny is _so _stupid. She wouldn't believe me…"

"She wouldn't believe what?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"That-that _guy _she _'loves' _so much was flirting with almost every girl in the cafeteria," She said. I couldn't say anything. Even though I have only known Joy for like three hours, I still knew that she wasn't the type of person to lie about something so important.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I know people who like to travel in air vents," Joy said smiling, "so how are we gonna prove it to her?"

I shrugged. "I donno, video tape it?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Joy said, "What timezit?"

"Almost four," I said, "not much time for a plan huh?"

"No, plenty of time for a plan, not enough to put it in action," Joy said. She got this look on her face that told me she was thinking really hard.

"I got it!" she said jumping up from the couch, "Wanna go to the beach tomorrow?"

"What does that have to do with Sonny and Jake?"

"Trust me, just say 'yes'. Pick me and hopefully Sonny up at eleven, 'k?"

"'k," I said. I stood up and walked over to get a logan berry smoothie. Just then Portlyn walked by me bumping into my right arm. I gasped with pain and clutched my right arm. Apparently Portlyn hadn't noticed that she bumped into me because she just kept walking. It felt like it had just been ripped open again. My gash hadn't been hurting very much until Portlyn bumped into me.

"You okay?" Joy asked. She ran over to me when she heard me gasp. She had a worried look in her sea green eyes.

"I'm fine," I said rubbing my arm, "Listen, I need to go… practice for the rest of the show. I'll pick you and Sonny up tomorrow at eleven."

Joy hugged me and I walked out of the room. I thought about Sonny and how much I hated her new boyfriend. I thought about going to the beach tomorrow. Ever since I starred in that movie 'Starstruck' I've been swarmed by paparazzi everywhere I go. It's gotten _really _annoying. I have to wear a disguise if I don't want to be photographed. I'm truly living the life of Christopher Wilde now. I also thought of (weirdly enough) how much Joy reminds me of a wolf. The way she can use her puppy-dog eyes to manipulate you, the way you can imagine her with perked up dog ears when someone calls her name, the way she kind of bears her teeth when she's angry, the way she can't sit still for very long like a hyper wolf (she has ADHD), and frankly the way she eats (imagine a wolf stripping meat off a bone. That's how Joy eats.) All in all, I had a lot to think about as I drove home that night.

**Sorry it was so short! Hope you liked it! Reviews please! :D**


	4. It’s All Greek to Me

I own nothing. You will probably need Google Translator for this (unless you can speak and read Greek)

It's All Greek to Me

The next day I dressed in my blue swim trunks and an old t-shirt that said 'Mackenzie Falls' on it. I drove to Sonny's apartment and when I got there I heard… _barking? _Sonny doesn't have a dog. I've been to her apartment before. I stood outside the door listening to the voices coming from inside it.

"Sonny, puh-leez come?"

"No! I'm _not _going to the beach with you and especially _not _with Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"είσαι τόσο χαζός! Δεν μπορείτε να δείτε ακόμη και ο φίλος σας εξαπατά σε σας! έρχονται στην παραλία και θα πρέπει να ερωτεύονται με το πρόσωπο που σας συμπαθεί πραγματικά, αντί του εν λόγω ηλίθιος!"

"Joy, you know I can't speak Greek."

"That's why I said it in Greek, ηλίθιος! Now let's go! Put on your swimsuit! Chad should be here any minute! Θα πρέπει να φορούν το γαλάζιο μπικίνι. Τσαντ θα νομίζετε ότι είστε ζεστό ... ίσως. Οι περισσότεροι άνδρες σκέφτονται έτσι. Listen, you would just be going as a friend! If Jake is a true boyfriend οποίο δεν then he wouldn't mind you hanging out with friends," Joy said.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'll go get dressed now… um… ευχαριστώ για τις μπανάνες που τρίβει την πίτα ποτ κοτόπουλο μου…? Did I say that right?"

"No, you didn't!" Joy managed to say through all her laughs. I knocked on the door.

"I guess Chad's here," Joy said. She opened the door and was standing there in a white dress-like cover up and holding back a dog by its collar. She smiled at me, but not a polite 'how do you do?' smile, more like a 'my evil and brilliant plan has worked! Mwahahaha!' smile.

"Sonny'll be a minute. Why not come in and sit down?" She said standing aside and motioning towards the couch. I walked inside and sat down. Joy plopped on the couch next to me and put her feet up on the coffee table.

"So… How's your arm been?" Joy asked.

"Good… I guess… It doesn't hurt as badly as it did yesterday, so that's good I guess," I said grinning slightly.

"Συγγνώμη ήταν τέτοια ηλίθιος για βλάπτει εσάς," Joy said in Greek.

"What? Joy I don't understand… Greek?"

"Τι; oh right, sorry! What I said was-" Joy was interrupted by a certain brunette in a (Hot!) blue bikini.

"How do I- Chad, you're here!"

"Φαίνεσαι εντυπωσιακή!" I said. Joy and Sonny just stared at me. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to act like I didn't know Greek. Unfortunately, Joy probably understood what I just said.

"μπορείτε να μιλάτε ελληνικά;" Joy asked with a little anger in her eyes.

"Συγγνώμη Είπα ψέματα για να σας νωρίτερα. Ναι Μπορώ να μιλήσω ελληνικά. Θα πρέπει να μιλήσω αγγλικά ίσως τώρα, ώστε αδελφή σου δεν τρελαίνομαι," I said with an apologetic smile.

"Είναι εντάξει και έχετε δίκιο. Η αδερφή μου θα έπρεπε να κουραστεί να ακούω ελληνικά από τώρα."

"Okay, thanks Joy. Wait, Μήπως αδελφή σου αγάπη μου;" I _really _wanted to know and since Sonny couldn't understand Greek, I figured this was the perfect time to ask.

"Not _now _Chad!"

"Okay fine! If your both ready then let's go!" I said standing up.

"Can Mackenzie come?" Joy asked.

"Who?"

"The dog… well actually he's part wolf… and an actor," Joy said patting Mackenzie's head.

"Yeah the dog can come," I said.

Sonny grabbed a sundress and slipped it over top of her swimsuit. Joy grabbed her beach bag that contained a towel, sun block, and other beach stuff, and we walked out the door and down to my car. One of my songs from the movie 'Starstruck' came on the radio and just to annoy Sonny, Joy and I sang along… in Greek.. or at least the closest translation we could think of. It didn't matter: Sonny couldn't understand us anyways.

"δεν μπορείτε να με δείτε  
δεν μπορείτε να με συναντήσει  
Ναι είμαι στο παιχνίδι μου  
Αυτό είναι όταν είμαι σε αποχρώσεις μου

Βλέπε τις κάμερες που αναβοσβήνει  
Στο κόμμα και ήρθε η ώρα για δράση  
Είσαι η κύρια έλξη  
σε αποχρώσεις μου!" Joy and I sang. Sonny was getting really frustrated at this point. At first she tried to figure out what we were saying with her Greek dictionary, which she had brought along so she could understand us, but we were talking so fast that by the time Joy and I finished our conversation, Sonny had finally figured out the first thing we said.

Soon we were at the beach and guess who was there: the paparazzi. I bet you thought Jake was going to be there huh? Well luckily no, he wasn't there.

"Chad! Chad! Over here!" They yelled. Oh great. I bet Sonny and I at the beach together were front page worthy.

"Ω μεγάλη," Joy said. In the back seats of my car I found three pairs of sunglasses and a baseball hat I had thrown back there and Joy pulled two sun hats out of her bag. We each put on shades and a hat (the girls had the sun hats and I had the baseball cap.) We got out of the car and walked down until we were close to the ocean but not like three steps and you're in the water close. Mackenzie was running around like he had never seen a beach before. Sonny and I sat on a beach towel that was _huge._ Joy was running after Mackenzie laughing so hard she almost fell down a couple of times. Now that I really looked at him, Mackenzie did look a lot like a wolf. Scratch that. Mackenzie looked _exactly _like a wolf. He was huge too. Trust me, if you had to choose between fighting a pro wrestler and fighting Mackenzie, choose the pro wrestler. I could see why Joy loved him so much. If you had to imagine Joy as an animal, you would imagine her as Mackenzie. The paparazzi took a few photos of us and soon after they left us alone.

"I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart, and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero," I sang in a low voice as I looked out at the ocean. Sonny was listening to her ipod so she didn't hear me. I wish she had. Honestly, it's like she doesn't want me to show her my sweet side! It's aggravating!

**How was it? I wanted to end it soon but trust me, there's ****a lot ****more that happens at the beach! Reviews please!**


	5. Ocean Commotion

I own nothing

Ocean Commotion

Sonny's POV

I sat on the beach towel… with Chad. Uh! Leave it to Joy to leave me here with someone that could be mistaken for my date when I have a boyfriend (who is _not _and _never will be _Chad.) I didn't feel like listening to him so instead I listened to my iPod. The first song that came on was that song 'Something about the Sunshine'. I hate to admit it, but I really like that song and Chad has (I hate to admit it _again_) a good voice. It took all my self-control to _not _sing along.

"Sonny? Did you hear me?"

I turned off my iPod and took off my headphones.

"What'd you say, Chad?"

"I said 'Do you wanna go get lunch now?' I know this really great place to get lunch that'll allow me to get a table without a reservation," Chad said. Joy was still trying to chase down Mackenzie, but they had started running around in the water. Mackenzie had gotten tired of being chased and thus he started chasing Joy around.

"Sure! Let's go!" I said standing up and gathering my things.

Chad's POV

We told Joy we were heading to the restaurant. In the time it took for me to ask 'you wanna go have lunch?' Mackenzie managed to tackle her. She got up with a lot of sand in her untidy hair. Joy slipped on her cover-up and put Mackenzie's leash on his chain collar.

We walked to a fancy restaurant just off of the beach. There were a lot of paparazzi there. Great. More pictures. Lunch was great and afterwards we walked down to the beach again. At this point it was two o'clock.

"Come on you guys! Let's play in the water some!" Joy called to me and Sonny who were sitting on our beach towel again. Sonny ran down to the water and helped Joy chase Mackenzie again. This time they weren't playing, though. Mackenzie stole Joy's glasses (did I mention she needs glasses?) and was running away with them.

I ran down to the water too, but I was surrounded by screaming fans before I got there. I had to sign like a thousand things and take a thousand pictures before I got to the ocean. After playing in the ocean for a while and making the worst sand castle in the history of history, I drove Sonny and Joy home. When we got there it was about five o'clock.

"'Bye Chad!" Joy said with a smile, "Thanks for taking us to the beach!"

"'Bye," Sonny said. Mackenzie barked a few times, stood on his hind legs, and licked my face (EWWWW!)

They opened the door to their apartment and who was waiting for them? Jake and their Mom. They both looked furious. I suppose it was a strange sight, Sonny in her tiny sundress over top of her tiny blue swimsuit out with a guy who _wasn't _her boyfriend (yet. or at least I hope.) Everyone was frozen for a few minutes before Sonny finally spoke.

**Sorry it was short again! Reviews please! Hope you liked it!**


	6. sorry guys!

thought i'd let you guys know i have a stomach virus and won't be adding another chapter for another couple of days. Sorry! D*:


	7. I HATE You!

I own nothing. Like I said, sorry for the wait! I didn't want to end up puking all over my computer. (Not good!)

I HATE You!

They opened the door to their apartment and who was waiting for them? Jake and their Mom. They both looked furious. I suppose it was a strange sight, Sonny in her tiny sundress over top of her tiny blue swimsuit out with a guy who _wasn't _her boyfriend (yet. or at least I hope.) Everyone was frozen for a few minutes before Sonny finally spoke.

"Soooo… hey mom… Jake… how're things goin'? I'm just gonna, you know, head to my room and get changed."

Sonny smiled awkwardly and started to inch her way towards her room.

"You're not going anywhere young lady," Ms. Munroe said with her lips pursed.

She than looked at me and said, "and neither are you."

Joy somehow managed to slip into her room unnoticed. Whether that was good or bad I was unsure of. For one thing, Joy couldn't be questioned on our day at the beach, which was a good thing because when Joy tries talking under stress to people she's close with like her mom, she usually accidentally says things in a way that makes things worse. She can lie in the face of an acquaintance though. On the down side of things, this made it look like Sonny and I had spent the day alone together, which could end up just as bad as Joy saying something to make things worse. So now that I've confused you enough, I suppose it's safe to say that I don't think it really mattered whether Joy was in here or not.

"What in the _world _were you doing out with... with… _him_!?" Jake said gesturing towards me.

"Excuse me? I'm right here you know!?" I said stepping towards him. I didn't like the way he said 'him'. It bugged me for some reason.

"Yeah, I know, but I wish you weren't! Dude, you have about a minute to get away from here and to never come back. Come on Sonny, you need to get changed out of that now," Jake said stepping towards me. Now, I'm not the toughest guy, and Jake was probably stronger than me, but I wasn't going to back down. Who was he to tell Sonny what to do? More importantly, who was he to tell me what to do? Wait. Reverse those. Sonny's more important. I would've walked out of that apartment with a black eye before I let that… _creep _boss Sonny around like she was a robot without a brain of her own.

"Listen buddy, you can't tell my daughter what to do!"

I was surprised to hear Ms. Munroe say exactly what was on my mind (minus the daughter part. That would be creepy.)

"I'm not telling her what to do!" Jake said. He looked angry. I guess because he was caught bossing around poor Sonny. The weird part was that I expected Sonny to be the first to stand up for herself. The Sonny I know is stubborn, rational, and plain old goofy. That's what I love about her. But now… well, now she seemed shy and if I didn't know any better, scared.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" I asked taking a few steps toward Sonny.

"You know what? EVERYTHING!" She yelled more at Jake than as a response to my question. "I am SICK and TIRED of you PUSHING ME AROUND and treating me like your little lap dog! You act like I'm too stupid to do anything for myself! And you know what? You're abusive too! He THREATENS me! I want a restraining order because this is the LAST STRAW!" Sonny finished dramatically. Then she looked at her mother and softly said, "That reminds me mom, we're out of straws. Can you put them on the shopping list?"

If Sonny hadn't just been yelling about her "boyfriend" being abusive than I would have expected everyone in the room to burst out laughing. The highlight of the rest of that night was me kicking Jake out of Sonny's apartment. I left for my house soon after and fell asleep as soon as I laid in my (huge) bed. That Sunday was boring because I sat in my house all day watching _Mackenzie Falls_ and _So Random! reruns._ Yes, I watch _So Random!_, got a problem with that? Anyways, Monday was fun looking back on it but torture to actually live. It all started when I got a call from a certain brunette in the middle of the night…

**Hope you liked it! What I would like you to do (if you want to) is to give me a random word with your review. I'll try to fit all random words into the next chapter. The random words will be underlined and have your username in parentheses. Credit to Everafterjunkie who did this in their story The Voice Inside (AWESOME STORY btw!)**


	8. A Shoulder To Cry On

I own nothing.

A Shoulder To Cry On

I woke up in the middle of the night to hear my phone ringing. Well actually it sounded like an alarm you would hear if you had to get out of the area before you were disintegrated because I changed my ringtone to alert me when Sonny calls.

I picked it up and heard, "Whaa waanaa ga wa!"

So I said the only logical thing: "Sonny what _in the world _are you saying?"

"Waanawa Ta-haw-ni!"

I forgot Tawni can understand crying-talk. I used my other phone to call Tawni.

"What do you want, Pooper? It's the middle of the night!"

"I need you to translate for me. I mean not for me, for Sonny. She called me and I can't understand a word she's saying."

"Fine, I'll do it, not for you, but for Sonny. What did she say?"

"she said something like: waa wanaa ga…?"

"She said 'Pineapple's incarnation as a dog'?" (mememe [anonymous reviewer] and LivinTheDream17)

"No, that doesn't sound right. Ummm… that's right she said ' Whaa waanaa ga wa!'"

"Sonny said 'Chad, I need to talk to you about what happened!' I have a feeling this is a private matter." And with that Tawni hung up.

I put that phone down and picked up the one Sonny was still waiting on.

"Sonny, _please _just calm down!" I said. Sonny was still crying into the phone, "Uh… Waah wana ga!"

Sonny sniffled and said, "Your pickle went on vacation to Mars?" (TeddyLuver)

Sonny and I both started laughing. When we calmed down I managed to ask what I had been meaning to ask.

"Sonny what's wrong?"

"I… I needed someone to talk to. Jake… he hurt me… a lot and I just needed someone who would understand everything that happened that day. Last night I-I was crying a lot too, but I couldn't think of anyone to talk to. Tonight… you just came to mind and I thought…"

Sonny didn't say anything for a few minutes. Correction: Sonny didn't say anything for a few _agonizing _minutes. I stayed on the line though because of a list I came across on the internet:

How to be a good boyfriend

**Be protective, but not overprotective**

**Notice the little things, like when she gets a haircut, or wears her hair a different way**

**Make an effort to get along with her friends**

**Avoid fights, arguments, and disagreements with her friends!**

**Give her a pet name.**

**Make sure she always feels good about herself.**

**Compliment her often so that she knows that you're still interested in her.**

**Tell her she looks beautiful when she's clearly made an effort (especially for special functions like the prom).**

**Try to cheer her up when she's sad about little things**

**Bring her some of her favorite flowers.**

**Let her play with your hair, even if she's messing it up.**

**Don't let your friends pick on her**

**Kiss her on the forehead and on top of her head, especially when she is feeling down, and always say a simple 'I love you'.**

**When watching a movie, make sure you are sitting with her, especially if it's a scary movie!**

**When she is venting about something (whether it's about her life or about your relationship) don't turn it into something about you.**

**MAKE THE FIRST MOVE BECAUSE SHE'S EXPECTING YOU TO.**

**Answer her phone calls**…and don't complain that she woke you up.

**Notice the tiny details about her, if she mentions that she liked something and then 3 weeks later you remember she'll love it.**

**Play with her hair and hand.**

**Spoil her!**

**Be silly!** [Most] girls will love a funny guy (unless they had a heart of stone). Be funny and silly. Play the game Truth with her or something and ask silly questions. Your boyfriend/girlfriend should also be your best friend...and most people goof off with their best friends! You shouldn't feel like you have to impress each other. Ever.

**Make her feel safe and loved**

My comments on that before I move on with that:

Easy enough.

If chicks like that I guess.

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOO!

IMPOSSIBLE!

Easy!

Why would I want her to feel otherwise?

I guess…

Too late for the whole prom thing but if there is another special event that's easy enough.

I always try to… In my own way.

If only I knew what her favorite flowers were… I guess I'll go with roses until I find out.

! NOT POSSIBLE!

I guess… If I _have _to…

Kissing: okay 'I love you': Not so sure CDC does not say 'I love you'

Hmmm… I should try this!

Umm…. Oops?

WHY DO GIRLS HAVE TO BE SO HARD?

_Well it's a little late for that!_

Remembering tiny details? I'll have to take notes with my phone (yeah, I have a cool phone)

Interesting…

Easy! When you're CDC (and _you're _not) you can afford to spoil people.

What am I!? A Random!?

Easy! (I think)

Back to my story now. I like her! No, I love her! She needs to know! I was hoping this list would help. I suppose even things like dating have their own scientific method. (SciFiGeek14) Finally, Sonny said something, "Chad, you still there?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to go to the studio today. I can't show my face."

"Why? Sonshine, you did nothing wrong!" Pet name: Check! 21 more to go.

"…'Sonshine'?"

"What?"

"Why did you call me 'Sonshine'?"

"Um, it-I-I didn't."

Uh oh.

"Yeah you did."

"Yeah, well, Sonshine is my, uh, new nickname for you," I said sort of embarrassed.

"… I like it… Chad?"

Sonny sounded like she was starting to cry again.

"Yeah?"

"I need a shoulder to cry on."

"Don't you mean laugh?"

"No, Chad, to cry on."

I was completely flabbergasted. (luckyme123) I just tried to make her laugh and she ignored it! She must still be really upset. I grabbed my car keys and ran out the door in my t-shirt and sweat pants and rove to the un-sunny brunette who desperately needed my help.

**So, how was it?** **Cool! Now, instead of talking to your computer, write a review so I can actually read it! Contest time!!!!! Chad needs a pet for my next chapter, so what I need you to do is to create a pet that you think best represents Chad. Kind of like a patronus if you've ever read the Harry Potter books. Full description and personality please! My favorite will be in the next chapter. Thanks for read!**


	9. Puppy Luv

**I own nothing. Congrats to the winner of my contest: (drum roll) TeddyLuver! Great idea! I luvs German Shepherds! They are my fav dog breed! Thanks to everyone else who gave me ideas! I loved them all but I loved the German shepherd just a little bit more! :P**

**Puppy Luv**

Okay to tell the truth I had to bring something with me to Sonny's apartment. A certain 110 pound something with tons of hair and a chain collar. My German Shepherd, Athena, sat in the passenger seat of my car while I drove. She was named Athena for a reason: she's the calmest dog I have ever met… at least for me she is. Athena is 3 years old. She's a beautiful dog with perfect German Shepherd coloring and short hair. Athena was bought to be trained as a police dog because my dad's a cop, and she was trained as a police dog for the first year of her life. Apparently, my dad's boss thought a girl dog would be too gentle to be a police dog, though, so my dad got another dog, this one a male. I don't see Apollo very often, and good thing, because Athena hates him, and if it wasn't for Mr. Condor taking people's pets when they bring them to work and then firing them, Athena would go everywhere I go. And when I say "everywhere" I mean everywhere. When I get a shower, Athena is just outside the door waiting.

Anyways, Athena and I ended up at Sonny's apartment at around one in the morning. I wondered how Athena would react to Sonny. Athena's not very good with strangers. She doesn't attack but just kind of stares them down like if you make one wrong move you're toast. She's _very _protective of me. Then, something hit me: Mackenzie! What will happen when a 110 pound overprotective German Shepherd crosses paths with a 130 pound wolf/German shepherd hybrid? Ah well. No turning back now.

I knocked on the door and immediately heard barking, which caused Athena to bark. I looked at Athena and said, "Shh!"

She followed the command after one last complaining 'woof'

The door opened to reveal Sonny with her hair all messed up and shiny cheeks in... Mackenzie Falls pajamas? This is great! Her eyes widened when she saw me and she grabbed Mackenzie's collar and held him back before he ran out the door.

"Chad what are you doing here? Wait, you have a dog?"

"I came because you were crying on the phone and yes… This is my dog, Athena."

Sonny moved out of the way so I could walk in. Mackenzie had stopped barking by now and was instead sniffing Athena like he had no idea what she was. Athena was completely uninterested and instead of sniffing Mackenzie, she hoped on my lap as soon as I sat down. Sonny plopped on the couch next to me.

"I thought you hated dogs? Remember? You were 'America's most hated puppy shover'," Sonny asked gently stroking Mackenzie's head, who had sat down on the floor at Sonny's feet. I was absent mindedly stroking Athena's back.

"Yeah, _puppy _shover, _pu-ppy. _In case you haven't noticed, Athena's not a puppy," I said hugging Athena, "Puppies are disgusting and hyper and annoying." Athena licked my cheek. I smiled at her and then turned to face Sonny.

"Chad, puppies and dogs are the same thing," Sonny said. She moved closer to me so Mackenzie could hop up on the couch too. I was surprised how well Athena was getting along with Mackenzie. Well, actually, they were completely ignoring each other, but that was better than trying to tear each other limb from limb.

"No they're not! Dogs and puppies are way different!" I said.

"They are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are n-"

"AWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Both Athena and Mackenzie had howled to stop our arguing.

"The dogs are right. I don't feel like arguing," Sonny said. She crossed her arms.

"Fine," I said smirking.

"Fine," Sonny said. She smiled a smile that completely lit up her tear stained face.

"Good," I said. I put my arm around Sonny and leaned in closer to her. Her eyes widened a little.

Sonny gulped and said, "G-good."

"Fine," I said. I put my hand on Sonny's cheek. She looked paralyzed. I leaned in and kissed her. The part that made my day the perfect day ever (at one thirty in the morning): She was kissing me too! Just then, both Mackenzie and Athena jumped off the couch and started barking lowly in the direction of the two bedrooms. It sounded like they were trying to warn us of something, but Sonny and I were too caught up in the moment to care…… that is, we didn't care until we heard:

"Allison Munroe, _WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING_?"

**Ooh! My sad attempt at a cliff hanger! I'm no good at them when I try… **** Thanks again to TeddyLuver for the German Shepherd! Athena worked out nicely, don't you think? :P Anyways, Thanks for reading and review if you liked it! (or if you don't like it. I'm not picky.)**


	10. Bet Day part 1

I own nothing

Bet Day part 1

We both pulled away immediately and tuned around to see Athena and Mackenzie growling at Mrs. Munroe.

"I-I-we-it- eh?"

That's all Sonny managed to say. Mrs. Munroe looked closer at me. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh, you're M-Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls!" Mrs. Munroe half yelled.

"Uh… yeah… I should probably go now," I said. I stood up and called Athena to come with me. She followed reluctantly. The last thing I heard before walking to my car was, "Sonny, we need to have a talk about having boys over in the middle of the night." "Mom!" I smirked. It was about two when I got home. I fell in my bed and dozed off right away. I had the strangest dream…

_"Hey, Chady, I have to tell you something." _

_Dream Sonny was dressed in a wedding dress and not just any wedding dress, a really expensive wedding dress. I was dressed in a tux. We were standing in front of the altar._

_"What?" I asked taking dream Sonny's hand. She pulled her hand out of mine._

_"I can't do this," She said. Dream Sonny picked up the sides of her dress and ran out of the church. Tears stung my eyes. I ran after her but I was too slow, Sonny was getting away. _

_"Please come back!" I yelled, "Please! I love you!"_

_She stopped and turned around with tears in her eyes. _

_"I can't, th-there's someone else," She said. She ran to a car driven by- No! Sonny and Zac Effron road away into the sunset while I knelt in the dirt, crying and yelling "WHY? WHY?"_

I woke up to find tears in my eyes. I wiped them away and walked to my bathroom to get a shower and to get changed. I drove to the studio, everything interestingly boring.

I walked in the Mackenzie Falls set to see my cast excited? Hmm. I wonder what this is about.

"Yo, what's up Portlyn?" I said walking over to my cast.

"It's Bet Day remember?"

"B-Bet Day?"  
I completely forgot that it was Bet Day! Bet Day is the day we bet each other random things like 'I bet you fifty bucks that you can't climb that flag pole' or something stupid like that. The rules are 1. You have to accept EVERY bet unless rule #2 applies, 2. Any bet is automatically canceled that is completely unreasonable Example: 'I bet you twenty dollars that you can't break your leg'. The fun part: Everyone in the studio participates in Bet Day, even the Randoms. Every year I win _every _bet so my whole cast spends about half an hour thinking of one they think I'll lose.

"We've got you're bet for this year!" Portlyn said in a sing song tone, "We bet you a hundred bucks that you won't kiss, and I mean a real kiss like tongue and all, Sonny Munroe, and she has to be kissing you back."

I hoped so much it wasn't showing on my face, but this was the first bet I was actually excited about. This is going to be an… _interesting _day.

**Hope you all like it! I could use some ideas for the next chapter so any ideas? I would be super over euphorically ecstatic to hear them! (I like big words ;D)**


	11. Chad's Blog

I own nothing. Not a real chapter but something for a lack of time.

Chad's Blog

Check out what I found on Sonny's Facebook page:

_**1. First, write the numbers 1 through 11 in a column.**_

_**2. Then, beside numbers 1 and 2, write down any two numbers you want.**_

_**3. Beside the 3 and 7, write down the names of members of the opposite sex.**_

_**4. Write anyone's name (like friends or family...) in the 4th, 5th, and 6th spots.**_

_**5. Write down four song titles in 8,9,10, and 11. (Go with your instincts!)**_

_**6. Finally, make a wish.**_

**1 4**

**2 5**

**3 Chad (Hate him!)**

**4 Tawni**

**5 Mom**

**6 Nico**

**7 Jake**

**8 you belong with me by taylor swift**

**9 Crush by selena gomez**

**10 love song by sara bereilles **

**11 So far so great by demi lovato**

_**And now the key for the game...**_

_**1. You must tell (the number in space 2) people about this game.**_

_**2. The person in space 3 is the one that you love.**_

_**3. The person in 7 is one you like but can't work out.**_

_**4. You care most about the person you put in 4.**_

_**5. The person you name in number 5 is the one who knows you very well.**_

_**6. The person you name in 6 is your lucky star.**_

_**7. The song in 8 is the song that matches with the person in number 3.**_

_**8. The title in 9 is the song for the person in 7.**_

_**9. The tenth space is the song that tells you most about YOUR mind.**_

_**10. 11 is the song telling you how you feel about life**_

_**NOW...post this bulletin (don't reply) within the hour. IF you do, your wish will come true...**_

_**If you don't it will become the opposite.**_

I wonder what her wish was…


	12. Bet Day part 2

I own nothing

Bet Day part 2 (of four)

What my cast failed to tell me was that I had to video tape it too, so I managed to talk Joy into hacking into the security camera after the kiss.

I walked to the doorway of the Prop house, but I stayed just out of sight. I wanted to make sure that no one else was in there first besides Sonny of course. I heard the sound of a guitar and the best voice I've ever heard (besides my own.)

"I wanna talk back,  
And get yelled at,  
Fight for nothing,  
Like we used to, Oh, kiss me,  
Like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know that you do,  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
With you." I walked inside to see Sonny sitting with a guitar* on her lap. **(A/N pictures on my profile of anything marked with a *)** She almost fell of the arm of the sofa when she saw me. Sonny set her guitar next to her and walked over to me. She had a beautiful dress* on that was a sort of blue plaid. She smiled at me and looked down at her feet. Her cheeks were rosy.

"Sonny, were you singing?" I asked smiling.

"Psh! No!" she said it in her tone that I knew meant 'yes'.

"Well you sounded great," I stated simply taking another step towards her.

"I told you that wasn't- wait, good?"

"No, I didn't say 'good'," I said causing her smile to fade, "I said 'great'."

"Really?"

"No I was just joking," I said with the straightest face I could.

"Not funny," Sonny said. Her face was as red as a tomato.

"I was just acting! You sound awesome!" I said finally bursting out laughing, "And you believed me, proving I'm a good actor!"

"… Thanks," Sonny said smiling slightly, "Wanna hear a song I wrote?"

"Sure, I'd love to," I said grinning. She sang a great song that I would put on my Iphone if she ever gets a singing career. **(A/N I don't like writing out the song. I find it a boring waste of space so… Sonny sang La La Land by… the person who plays Sonny) **

"That was… Great! Beautiful! Amazing! Take your pick," I said beaming. I just love the way her voice sounds and that song would have been great with an electric guitar and drums. Sonny sat down on the couch. I plopped down next to her.

"You know, Jake never said he liked my singing even though I asked him multiple times," Sonny said. I scooted over right next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Well, Jake was a jerk, so he wouldn't have appreciated you." _like I do _I thought. "Isn't it funny that you always fall for jerks like Jake and James?" I said. She had her head on my shoulder.

"Must be why I'm falling for y-" Sonny's eyes widened in horror at what she had almost said. Even though she didn't finish I knew what she was going to say. I looked at her with an expressionless face. Hey, I might as well mess with her while I can.

"… You think I'm a jerk?" I asked with a look of (completely fake) worry on my face.

"… Maybe" Sonny said smiling through her embarrassment and biting her. I leaned in and kissed her, deep and passionate like the one we shared… seven and a half hours ago. We broke apart reluctantly.

"Listen… I gotta go, okay?" Sonny said with a slight 'I'm sorry' smile.

"Yeah sure," I said. We both stood up. I walked out of the prop house and straight to get the video from Joy, who was waiting in the cafeteria with her laptop. Strangely enough, Sonny was already standing there.

**How was it? Review Please!**


	13. Bet Day Part 3

I own nothing

Bet Day Part 3

Mock Shock

"So…" I said nervously walking towards Sonny and Joy.

"Hey," They both said, Sonny in a 'this is awkward' way and Joy in a happy way.

Joy handed me one disk and Sonny a similar one. She closed her laptop, said, "Later," and walked out the door. I kissed Sonny on the cheek, smiled and winked at her, then walked out of the room too. I told you I was going to mess with Sonny right? Well, Sonny just stood there frozen.

When I got back to the set of the falls, I played the DVD and became a hundred dollars richer than I was before. Just then, my director walked in.

"I have to do _what_!?" I shouted.

"You are guest starring on _So Random_ again but this time, they want _you _to write the sketch," he said.

Great. Just great. I grabbed my laptop.I figured that I had better get started so I sat down and started to write. I at least wanted to write down an idea and summary and (I shivered at this) try to get the randoms to help me write it.

'_Proma-mia- It was her perfect prom- until everything went wrong- except the one thing that went right.'_

Yeah, that sounds right. I'll need Sonny's help though because I'm basing it off of her prom. I walked over to Sonny's dressing room and knocked on the door with my free hand.

"Come in!" I heard her say. It was just Sonny sitting in there. I sat down next to her and opened my laptop.

"listen, I need help with something."

She widened her eyes in mock shock and placed a hand over mouth, "Chad Dylan Cooper needs _help_?

From _me_?"

"Yes, I need help. Tell me what happened at your 'secret' prom from beginning to until I came in," I said. I thought she would question why I wanted to know but instead she just chatted away. I wrote as fast as I could. This would actually be a pretty funny sketch. I rewrote it at the end so that I had Sonny singing the song she wrote.

"So why'd you want to know?" Sonny asked after she finished her story.

"I'm writing a sketch because I have to guest star on So Random."

"Oh, right," Sonny said. She sounded… upset? Hmm.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I put my arm around her. She pushed it away.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, I'm fine! Whatever you want to do your sketch on."

Great. I know at least a little girl talk. Here's what I know:

**That looks… nice- If I were you I would go change now.**

**It's a little pricey- would you please buy it for me? **

**I'm fine- You should know what's wrong!**

**I'm kinda hungry- what are you getting me to eat?**

**I LOVE this!- and I will love you forever if you buy it for me!**

**It's alright…- It's not alright **

**Whatever you want- and if you want what I want I would be thrilled, if not it's fine… (see the above)**

**Nothing- everything!**

**EVERYTHING!- you should run now (does not apply to the above definition)**

I know that's not true with all girls but with most I've found it to be true **(A/N I **_**AM **_**a girl so I hope no one takes any sort of offense to these because I don't see why anyone would) **So from that, I can translate what Sonny said into 'Everything! you should know what's wrong! I hate that you're using that as your sketch idea!' Not good.

"Listen Sonny, I can change it if you want me to. Here. Read the script and tell me what you think," I said. I hoped she at least would be less angry at me. I shoved my laptop onto her lap.

"… I like it," she said smiling, "and… I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was kind of, well _really_ upset about the newest edition of tween weekly. I mean, I don't know how they got that."

I just stared at Sonny, completely confused.

"You… didn't see it, did you?" I just shook my head. Sonny held up the newest edition of tween weekly, on which was a picture of- No way! There was a picture of me and Sonny kissing with 'Not the kiss cam this time, huh Sonny?' written across it.

**How was it? Review please!**


	14. Bet Day Part 4

I own nothing.

Bet Day Part 4

"What's the big deal?" I asked. Why was she so worried about a picture of us on Tween Weekly?

"SONNY!"

That's why. Tawni had screamed from the prop house. Sonny didn't look too happy. Hmmmm. What can I do to make her feel better about this?

"I'll come with you if you want."

Darn me and my big mouth!

"Okay… as long as you don't make things worse…"

Sonny and I walked to the prop house. We strolled in to see Tawni, Nico,and Grady sitting on the couch. Yes, I _do _know their names, I just act like I don't. The next thing I knew I was pinned to the wall by two arrows that had caught my clothes just above my shoulders and two that had caught my clothes on either side of my stomach. Zora was standing behind the couch with a bow and five more arrows in a quiver.

"What was _that _for!?" I yelled. Everyone looked at me very calmly except Sonny, who was trying to get the arrows loose. I reached down for my sword, which I had been keeping on my belt since Joy came to town. I kept it hidden in my pants so people wouldn't start panicking and yelling 'He's got a sword!' I know it sounds kind of weird saying 'in my pants' but it was the truth. Needless to say, my sword made sitting very awkward.

As soon as I grabbed the hilt of my sword, Zora shot another arrow, but this time-

"OW! Come on! That's the same spot Joy hit me with her sword! REALLY?" I roared.

My left hand grabbed the arrow, which in reality was about two inches below where Joy cut me. It hurt like a lot of things my mom would smack me on the back of my head for saying.

"Oops," Zora said giggling slightly, "I meant to stop you from grabbing your sword."

I didn't think I could feel any more pain at that moment, so I grabbed the arrow and pulled it out. Boy was I wrong. I made a weird grunting noise because I was trying not to scream like a little girl in front of Sonny. Tawni, Nico, and Grady were all giggling, but managed to say, "Chad, are you okay?"

"Yep, I'm fine. Arrows embed themselves in my arm quite often."

I was amazed how calm I sounded saying that and how I managed to keep a straight face. Sonny cracked up laughing. Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora, on the other hand, seemed quite offended.

Sonny had pulled two arrows out of the wall and was working on the last two. I pulled out my sword and slashed my clothes so that I was free of the last two without them having to be pulled out of the wall. I walked over to Zora and slashed my blade.

"Missed me!" Zora said laughing, "Can't hit the bright side of a barn, can you?"

I smirked. Zora shifted her bow from one hand to the other and as soon as she did, the bow's wooden part split in half, still connected by the string. I sheathed my sword and walked back over to Sonny.

"Tawni, what did you want?" Sonny asked with her hands on her hips. I suppose she was a little angry that her friend had tried to, and succeeded in, injuring my, and that her other friends just laughed at me.

"We wanted to make a fool of Chad, duh!" Tawni said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "We knew he was in our dressing room with you so we knew he would follow you to the prop house."

I was so angry that my hand went straight to my sword. I was about to pull in out when Sonny grabbed my hand.

"No," she said, "Violence isn't the way."

I let go of my sword. For the first time I noticed the steady stream of blood coming from my wound. I pulled out the bandage that Joy had told me to always keep in my pocket in case of emergency. I guess she was right, like she is about most things. I pulled my sleeve up and wrapped the bandage around my arm.

"If that's the way you feel then fine!" Sonny said, "I would rather hang out with Chip Drama Pants than people who will injure people just because they're on the rival show!" Wait, was she choosing me over her friends? _Awesome_!

Sonny grabbed my hand and pulled me towards stage two. Before we got there I stopped, causing Sonny to come to a halt.

"Are you choosing _me_ over _your cast_?" I asked in disbelief. She looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, I am, so don't mess it up."

We walked onto the set of the falls and plopped down on the couch.

"So…" Sonny said biting her lip.

"So…" I said, avoiding Sonny's eyes.

Sonny rested her head on my shoulder. I like when she rests her head on my shoulder. It makes me feel like… she trusts me and is comfortable around me. When she leans her head on my shoulder, I can also smell her perfume better, which I like because I go crazy over the smell of her perfume. I don't know why, but I just love that scent. If I knew what perfume she wears I would buy her about twenty bottles to make sure she keeps wearing it. Secretly, I think Sonny likes the smell of my cologne. I have a feeling that's one of the reason's she likes to put her head on my shoulder. I notice she breathes through her nose a lot more when she's near me and when she catches the aroma in the air, she seems to smile slightly… then scowl because that means that I'm near by, but I tend to just ignore that part.

I put my arm right around her, and even though Sonny leaning against my injured arm made it hurt more, I didn't care.

"Sonny, can I tell you something?" I asked.

"What?"

"I love you."

Sonny sat up and stared at me, eyes wide. Her jaw had dropped slightly and she didn't seem capable of moving a muscle.

"Sonny?"

The next thing I knew I Sonny had pulled me into a bear hug. I wrapped one arm around her and the other gently pushed her head into resting on my shoulder.

"I love you too," she whispered, "I love you too."

"Sonny, you know you should really make up with your cast," I said. Sonny let go and looked at me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll go tell them I'm sorry now but they have to apologize for hurting you too."

With that Sonny stood up, kissed me on the cheek, and walked towards the door. When she got to the doorway, she spun around on her heels.

"Are we, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend now?" She asked.

"We are if you want to be," I said grinning.

"'K," Sonny said giggling and smiling. Boy, do I love that girl. I hope she doesn't get herself in more trouble. She can be so stubborn sometimes. I don't want her messing up her friendships for me. Great! Now I'm starting to sound all sappy! See the effect that girl has on me? I better go make sure she doesn't mess stuff up, not for her, for me!... I can't think of a good reason of why I would do that for me. Eh… I suppose I'll think of one on my way to the prop house…

**So… How was it? I tried to make it a long chapter because recently I've been writing less and less in the chapters. Contest time! I need a clever name for a talk show and the talk show's host. The host and talk show can be made up or real. I would prefer a made up talk show with a real person, but whatever. You guys are the ones with the ideas! So type them in a review and while you're at it, tell me how the story was! :D**


	15. Oh My Greek Gods

I own nothing. Remember "*" means there's a picture of it on my profile.

Oh My Greek Gods

I got to the prop house to see Sonny and her friends smiling at each other.

"So you made up?" I asked walking into the room.

"Yeah!" Sonny said smiling.

"Chad, I'm… Sorry…" Zora choked out.

I smirked. "It's okay," I said. Sonny hugged me.

"Yuck! Let's leave the two love birds alone before they start making out in front of us!" Nico said. In a matter of seconds the prop house was empty except for me and Sonny. Sonny was laughing. She sat down on the sofa and grabbed her guitar. She started playing a beautiful melody.

"Now I know the perfect lyrics for this song," Sonny said. She sang beautifully.

--After an hour--

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
It's us against the world  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
It's us against the world," Sonny and I sang.

"I'm never letting go  
Come on let's run away  
Just take me by the hand  
We will make it," I sang. That was the part where Sonny and I decided that I would sing by myself.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
It's us against the world," We both sang one more time, both of us jamming out on our guitars. My guitar* was electric, while Sonny's* was acoustic, so it sounded kind of weird. **(A/N they sang Us Against The World by Mitchel Musso and Katelyn Tarver. I suggest listening to it on youtube.) **

"So…" Sonny said after we finished.

"So… You coming to my concert tonight?" I asked, pulling the strap of my guitar over my head and setting it down.

"Uh…"

"You had no idea I had a concert tonight did you?"

"Nope," Sonny said biting her lip.

"Well… I have a concert tonight. You wanna come?" I asked grinning.

"Sure! When?"

"Well, I've got to be at the stadium by four, but I can send a limo for you when it starts at six," I said.

"Na ah, I wanna go with you," she said smiling.

--Three Thirty--

"Sonny, are you ready yet?"

"I just gotta find my purse."

If I had known that she would take this long I would've told her I need to be there by three! Sonny opened the door to her dressing room and- wow! Her dress* was stunning! Beautiful! Amazing! Hot! We walked out to the limo. I would go straight to wardrobe once we got there so I was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans.

When we sat down in the limo, I put my arm around Sonny.

"You know, that new talk show, Constellation with Selena Gomez, wants us to guest star. Do you want to or…?"

"I would love to! Any talk show _except _Gotcha. We will be avoiding personal questions right?" Sonny looked excited.

"'Course we will. I'm glad you're coming," I said. I gave Sonny my rarely seen goofy smile that made her blush, avoid my eyes, and smile. For Sonny, that's my signature smile, not the fake smile I give the paparazzi and, well, everyone else.

We arrived at the stadium around three fifty so I was… fashionably early? Eh, whatever. We rehearsed, Sonny sat through it all, The concert started, finished, we partied a little, maybe went out to the real club under 21, etc., etc. When we finished our night out it was about 8:30, so Sonny decided to come with me to my place for awhile and have dinner there.

We stepped inside my house (*cough* Mansion *Cough*) I told Sonny I would make her dinner, but she insisted on helping. We walked into the kitchen to see… my mom?

"Hey… Mom," I said taking a side step to try to block Sonny from Mom's view.

"Hey honey! Who's this?"

Well _that _sure didn't work.

"This is Sonny. You know… Tween Weekly?"

"Chad, I know who Sonny is! You never stop talking about her and you watch So Random _all_ the time!"

If it was possible to die of embarrassment, I would've dropped dead then and there.

Sonny's POV

Aw! Chad watches So Random and never stops talking about me to his mom! That's so sweet!

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cooper," I said putting my hand out to shake hers and beaming.

"Nice to meet you too Ms. Munroe," Mrs. Cooper said while shaking my hand.

"So Chad, where's your dad?"

Bzzzzzzt! Sorry, that's the wrong answer, er, question. I should've known. I got the most awkward stares from Cooper and Cooper that I wanted to go and hide.

"Sonny… I don't… don't have a dad, I mean I do, but… he… left."

"I-I'm sorry Chad. If it makes you feel better, I don't have a dad either. My mom said he left before I was born to go sailing or something. His- his ship was lost at sea and never seen again."

Chad's POV

I never knew Sonny doesn't have a dad.

"Chad, I need to ask you something."

This _can't _be good.

"What did Joy's sword look like that day she accidentally cut you?"

Weird… what does it matter?

"It was bronze. She called it 'Feather dust'."

Sonny's eyes were HUGE and her jaw low as possible.

"Why? What does it matter?"

"Oh my gods!"

What? Wait… did she just say 'gods'? Sonny didn't answer me but instead pulled out her phone.

"Percy, send Blackjack, Guido, and Porkpie. I found another demigod."

Who? Porkpie? Demigod? What _in the world _is this girl talking about?

"You're going to take him there aren't you?" Mom asked. Wait, what's Mom talking about now? WHY ARE GIRLS CRAZY!?

"Not forever. He's already a good fighter, he just needs to learn the other basic skills necessary for survival."

Survival? I'm going insane. Yeah, that's it. I'm insane.

I heard a neighing sound outside and next thing I knew I was being pulled outside by a brunette with anger issues. I couldn't believe what I saw outside. Two winged horses, one pure black, one white, stood on my front lawn.

"What's going on?" I asked. How did I even manage to get those words out?

"I'll explain later. Get on the Pegasus!" Sonny yelled. She mounted the black horse- er Pegasus with her hair flying in the air. It was really windy outside.

I walked towards the white Pegasus. It backed away whinnying in protest.

"Why is it scared of me?" I asked turning to Sonny who looked stunning sitting atop her ebony steed.

Sonny looked at me with her eyes wide.

"Hades," she whispered.

**How was it? I switched to PJO because I thought it'd be interesting…**


End file.
